Roman
Tyler Roman is a resident in Paradise, California and a student at Paradise High School. He is portrayed by Garrett Coffey Biography Tyler meets Sasha when she is hiding in a booth being covered by a dirty dish rack. She tells him she is hiding from "the ringer", a girl who is determined to play Clara in Paradise Dance Academy's upcoming production of The Nutcracker and has been following her just in case Sasha gets injured. Tyler reconizes her from the cheerleading squad before she quit and helped her hide again. They later meet in the hospital. Tyler has quit the basketball team , sports a new punk look, and is going by his middle name "Roman". He and Sasha chat again and bond more. Later he and Sasha meet up in Michelle's guest house. He had been writing to Sasha and they bond even more. They almost share a kiss but then Michelle steps in. Michelle shoos him out while Sasha cries happily over her return. Roman and Sasha continue to attempt to sneak into the Paradise Dance Academy together. As Sasha is transitioning into living on her own, she continously is distancing herself from Roman, fearing their relationship is becoming too mature now that she is on her own. Roman confronts Sasha and although they argue, they set up a date. Roman becomes more adamant when it comes to his and Sasha's displays of PDA while at school. He feels it is time to let everyone know they are in fact - a couple. This starts with him picking her up for school, continues with them walking with each other between classes, and finally, gets awkward approval from the other girls, to sit with them during lunch. When Sasha arrives at her apartment from an afterschool grocery trip, she finds her door open. After failed attempts to get her elderly neighbor, Mrs. Winkermyer, to answer her door, and cell messages left for Ginny and Boo, it is Roman who arrives to search her apartment for burglars. While checking out the apartment, Sasha lists and points out all the items that could cause bodily harm to someone, and after mentioning a second ball bat in the bedroom closet and a crow bar under the bed, Roman makes a verbal note not to ever make Sasha mad. During the search, Roman uses a pink My Little Pony umbrella with a really sharp, pointy thing, to confront whatever or whomever is behind the closed bathroom door. He enters, noises of a tussel can be heard in the hallway and out of breath he flees back into the hallway, only to alert Sasha that there is a really big spider of mass proportions in there. When asked what happened to the umbrella, he informs her that the spider took it. Trivia *He used to be on the basketball team, however he quit. Later in Take the Vicuna, he reveals to Sasha he rejoined the team. *He was a waiter at The Oyster Bar, however he hasn't been seen working there since A Nutcracker in Paradise. Category:Males Category:Oyster bar employee Category:Student Category:Non-Dancer Category:Characters